In Grief and Happiness
by Stormless
Summary: CloudxAerith. A collection of stories about their married life. Funny and sad, romantic and dramatic. Everything that expects them on their course of life.
1. Materia madness

This fic is dedicated to all Cleris fans that want to see the way Cloud and Aerith will act like a married couple. It consists of short finished stories each deals with a new occurrences in their life. Rated for language (Cid can't be helped) and adult themes. There might be some OOCness but the second parts of the stories are written to explain why. Warning: Aerith is alive here. No resurrection. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. That was easy to say.

**

* * *

Materia madness or Multiple ways to extinguish a fire  
**  
Cid made his way through an empty and solitary hall to enter not very large and scanty filled with furniture room. His eyes scanned it and spotted the thing he was looking for. There was a window that faced the street and it was lighting up the room due to the fact that sun was at the peak. A path of light was going through the middle of the quarters, gradually dissolving in the room's depth and disclosing all those not numerous objects of furniture that were bought and delivered already. Cid scanned the room and spotted the thing he came for and was seeking at that moment. There, near the farthest wall and almost in the right corner, stood a newly bought and recently unpacked stove. Even some sheets of cardboard were still leaning on it. His lips curved into a wry smile, dropping fortunately unlit cigarette on the floor. He rushed at a dresser that was by the way rather empty too and opened it. His hand automatically grabbed a package of tea, though his thoughts were far away from there: with his new project that was lying on his writing-table. Maybe this agility came from frequent visits for the purpose of drinking free tea and then running away. Frankly speaking he did that very often and with a high rate of success. Immediately Cid took a tea-kettle for an unknown reason filled with water from a farther stove's ring and placed it on a closer one. Then his eyes started to look for matches but when unfortunately for the hosts he found nothing Cid put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little slightly glowing orb. Without any doubts he extended the hand that was squeezing the orb towards the stove's ring. 

"Fire!" he said quietly, turning gas closer, and watched as blue lights started to play on the smooth surface of the stove.

And, as it often happens, his triumph didn't last long enough for him to enjoy it. He heard a loud noise of something heavy hitting the floor behind his back. Cid turned round idly rolling his eyes and saw a young man standing in the doorway. The eyes of that newcomer were showing nothing but something like astonishment mixed with fright. Cid shifted his gaze from man's face to his fists that were unclenched and then down to the floor, where two bags were lying lonely. A bottle of something alcoholic rolled out of one of them causing a smirk on Cid's face.

"What the hell is that!" the newcomer finally found the right words to lower the older man from the skies. – What are you d… Nah, never mind, have you just used Fire materia in my kitchen!

Cid was wincing, while the other man who turned out to be his friend was actually screaming at him. And what is more he was rebuking him! Him, Cid, who was way too older than that twenty-three-year-old Soldier boy.

"Okay, pal, just pick up your freaking bags and calm down. I made a duplicate of your idiotic key and I wanted to make my goddamn tea!" Cid tried to explain everything using all his abilities of oratory and mother wit but his blond friend just stood there with a dead-pan.

"So these are the consequences of a contact with a mechanic," the blond spiky haired man finally sighed and grabbing the bags he'd dropped he placed them on a nearby surface which happened to be a table. "So when were you going to tell me that?"

"Let me think," Cid rubbed his chin as if he was really unsure of that. "How about tomorrow?"

The owner of at least the kitchen frowned at this unappreciated jest.

"Take your tea and get lost."

"That's what I was going to do. Heck, you kid must grab your traps, go somewhere far away from here and rest. Again. You're a beast comparing with your wife!"

"And you're a masterful blind man comparing with Shera," came a quick cold reply.

"Screw you!"

"The same here, "the blond suddenly frowned as if smelling a piece of rotten cheese. – What is that?

"What is what?" Cid shook his head staring at his friend with an uncomprehending look. The younger man was examining each meter of the kitchen. And then…

"Cid, I'll kill you!"

Cid in his turn looked like a child that was accused of something he haven't done.

"What? What? What!"

"The wallpapers are burning! Quickly, do something!"

Indeed, beige wallpapers that decorated the wall behind the stove Cid was going to boil some water on, were flaring, making quiet noises.

Cid blinked. Then he blinked once more. And then he gave himself a mental cuff on the nape to return to the urgent problem.

"Spikey, what are you waiting from me? I'm not a foreman, dammit!"

'Spikey', on the contrary, pulled something out of the bag he brought and said a calm:

"Water!"

It seemed that time had stopped and nothing happened for the first several moments. And then with waterfall's roar a whirlpool started to spin around Cid's friend as if gaining more power from this and in a second it gushed forth to extinguish the fire that even diffused at the cardboard near the stove.

"Nice job, ya smart cool headed lad," Cid chuckled as his friend jerked at his last word.

"Not very nice, you see," the other man pointed at the floor beneath them where the water was slowly flowing.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire," Cid commented, making one step back to leave his boots dry. It didn't help though.

There was silence for several seconds as the younger man watched the water spilling the entire floor.

"Any ideas, cool headed?"

The owner of the kitchen shook his head standing in a pool of materia's job. And then it was Cid's turn to make any move to help his friend that was going through bad times. Without hesitating he shoved his hand into the depths of his pocket again and pulled out a new glowing orb.

"No, Cid, not another one!" his friend tried to protest but it was too late.

"Ice!"

And as if with a wave of a magic wand the room started to freeze in a kingdom of eternal coldness: the floor, the stove, even the wall itself.

"Damn you, Cid! I can't move now."

Cid dropped his gaze at the floor and spotted that his friend's feet were also trapped in the ice.

"Stand there…"

"As if I can move," the spiky-haired interrupted.

"…I'll use Fire."

"NO FIRE IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!" the man protested again and sat down in an awkward position due to the fact his feet were trapped. He hesitated for some seconds and then lifting his clenched fist over his head the man dropped it down with all his physical force. The ice cracked and he freed his feet jumping aside almost slipping. "Now bring a bucket from the bathroom and we'll gather this ice in it."

Cid nodded and rushed upstairs guided only by his insight in finding where the bathroom was. When he returned one minute later with a bucket in his hand, his friend was already holding few splinters of ice in his hands.

"Why on earth are you standing there! I'm gonna freeze, if you haven't noticed."

The older man nodded and made the way to his friend almost running and, of course, avoiding the ice paths, and outstretched the bucket. The spiky-haired thrown the ice into it and embraced himself, teeth chatting with cold.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in gathering ice splinters and placing them in the bucket. It was filled two-three times and both mean had already been tired by the moment they freed a half of the kitchen.

"Cid, it starts to melt."

Cid rubbed his chin and decided to use Ice materia once again without any warning.

"Ice!"

And there was that cold in all meanings of that word silence again.

"Cid, you idiot! My hand was wet," the younger one stated at last through gritted teeth.

Someone coughed. That someone was certainly standing at the doorway.

"Do you mind telling me what happened here?"  
There was a woman dressed in a black blouse and bell-bottomed jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with two bangs freely hanging at both sides of her face. And she was very angry.

_

* * *

A little boy with amazingly blue, the color of clear and serene sky, eyes, uncombed hair, dressed in a simple sports shirt and a pair of shorts that bared his scrawny, black and blue knees, was standing on a threshold of a small house with grey walls, clinging to his mother's skirts. The woman sighed. _

"_Go already, why are you standing?" she asked her son blandly, gently pushing him slightly in his back. The boy took a firm stand completely leaning on his mother's hand therefore she almost dropped him._

"_I can't…go…" finally he forced himself to speak, folding his arms and looking away gloomily._

_The woman smiled and took him in her lap._

"_Mom, let me go!" he set his hands against his mother's shoulders, wanting to increase a distance between them. But she didn't give up, on the contrary, the woman cuddle him tightly. When the boy's head rested on her shoulder, immediately he relaxed, stopping to resist. _

"_So will you tell me what's wrong?" quietly and almost in a sing-song voice, the woman asked._

_The boy was silent. Maybe, he was finding an excuse. Maybe he was afraid and didn't want to tell it. And maybe he wasn't even thinking about that. He wasn't like the other kids._

"_That's because of your father, right?" she asked warily, feeling as he tensed at her question._

"_Why didn't he leave with us? Why didn't we take his things?" the boy asked slowly, fighting back the tears._

_His mother smiled again. She often smiled when she didn't want to cry. But tears would only give the truth completely. The truth, she was going to tell him the day he would understand how cruel can the death be._

"_He was just bored with us. Maybe one day he will understand what an interesting boy you are. Do you want to bring your dad back? Then go and play with other children."_

"_You also said that he ran out of FP. Family Points, right?" _

_She nodded feeling something like relief. The woman passed her hand over her son's hair, gently lulling him. Suddenly the boy straightened and looked down. His mother put her son on the ground and slapped him on the back again._

"_Are you going?" she was even sure in the answer._

_But he didn't waste words, just nodded deeply like a grown-up man, and then turned round and started to run. The woman was waving her hand to him even when he was nowhere in sight._

_The boy turned the corner and set down leaning on their fence. There was dreaminess in his eyes, directed to the sky. He was comprehending the life according to his childish views on it. But then he made a promise to himself. A promise, that it would never be boring in his family. Well, he kept his word.

* * *

_

Once again: enjoy (and leave a review, of course)! 


	2. Odd jealousy

Okay, guys, I'm done with this chapter. It is a bit longer than I expected though. Thanks for your reviews and reading. I really appreciate that.  
**LastCetra: **Forgot to tell that it is also rated for _future_ adult themes. Oh, forgetful me! ;) As for the marks. Thanks for reminding me of that. Tried to use them properly here.  
Others, thanks again for your reviews! I've just looked through the first chapter and I am amazed that you managed to read that. There are some strange mistakes. Probably they're there because I got entangled with my files. I hope the second one is better.

So, I think there _is_ some OOCness in this chapter but I don't really know. I'd like to read your opinions. As usual, rated for swearing (this time Cloud can't be helped).  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything. Only their house...  
Lines in _italics_ are Cloud's thoughts.

* * *

**Odd jealousy or Hope I'll sirvive this week**

He inserted a key in a lock and slowly turned it. The door yielded to his push and quietly opened letting him walk inside his house. Cloud pulled his sword behind his back and placed it in a hall's corner. For his surprise there was nobody on the first floor: he skipped through all the rooms that were there. Actually he got used to be welcomed with his wife's warm hug and that question about the way his day had passed. Maybe the fact that he came home earlier as usual played its part too.

Cloud decided not to be slow and go upstairs to check the second floor. He was never too fast making his way up the footsteps but that time his inner voice suggested that he needed to move quickly. In a few, thanks to a soft carpet, quiet steps he reached a door that led to their bedroom. He was about to open it but a voice that was heard on that side made him freeze.

"Oh, stop it, it tickles!" A woman that was inside managed to say this between soft sniggers. But that was not just _a_ woman. That was his wife.

_"Who's there with her?"_ This troublesome thought crossed his mind. For some reason he started to have scrathes in his throat, but he wasn't able to cough. Or just didn't want to do that. Didn't want to interrupt her fun whoever she was with.

"Stop, don't touch my skirt, you don't want me to be caught unawares by Cloud in such form, do you? He has the keys by the way," she laughed again making him feel worse: it seemed to him that the corridor started to turn slowly and his heart was like after making a vast number of squats. Cloud took his hand away from the door at pause and ruffled his hair.

_"Do it!.. Just come in and..."_

He froze afraid of thinking about the continuation of that thought but it came by itself. Without his invitation.

_"...tear that scumbag to pieces" _

"No!" he whispered loudly but then immediately covered his mouth with his hand wincing from his own shortsightedness. Cloud didn't know why but he wanted to be sure in everything.

_"You can't tear somebody to pieces for no apparent reason, right?"_

The man bit his lip to suppress those thoughts but he had no time to understand if it helped or not.

"Okay, that's enough . I want to tidy myself up before he comes…"

Even if she wanted that she didn't have time to finish her line. With one strong kick Cloud opened the door and stormed in. During his effective appearance he could see Aerith pushing somebody to the floor at the left side of their bed that was out of his field of vision. She turned to face him looking scared and … guilty? But Cloud didn't look into her eyes for a long time being afraid to loose all his blaze. He quickly skirted the bed and looked down at the floor.

_"So, what the hell are you waiting? Go on, tear this poor kitty to pieces. You called it a scumbag, remember?"_

Cloud watched amazed as a small ashy cat curled into a ball in a space between the bed and a bedside-table, trembling with fear.

"What is… that?" he forced some words not taking his eyes off of the cat.

Aerith kneeled on the bed adjusting her skirt and then plumped down on her stomach outstretching her arms to the animal. It accepted her help quickly and jumped in her warm embrace. The woman held the cat and set on the bed crossing her legs and looking attentively at her husband who was dazedly watching this "reunion" scene.

"And what is _that_?" She as if forgetting about her unsuitable pose, copied his kick snorting angrily after that. "Have you forgotten how to walk through the doors!"

Cloud was silent feeling his cheeks blushing with unwanted redness. It was too hard for him to confess to the real reasons of his behavior or laugh at her attempt to show the way he was acting actually sitting on the bed. Therefore he didn't have choice where to look so he gazed at the cat who was the author of this ridiculous situation. Well, at least it was his opinion.

At first he thought he was dreaming. That was why he pinched his hip as insensibly as he could under Aerith's intent look. But it didn't help: that freaking cat was grinning like a devil keeping his eyes on Cloud. The man couldn't believe it! Then the animal turned away and buried its head in Aerith's chest. Cloud was about to protest and drive away that furry ball but something inside his head stopped him. If he did so that would look like he was jealous.

Aerith sighed and stood up releasing the animal.

"This is my colleague's cat. He will live at our place until she comes back from her vacation. I wanted to ask you if you're agree but now this decision is definitive", she sighed again and after finishing her speech put her arms round her husband's waist. "Don't be mad it's not for long".

She buried her face in Cloud's neck, making him feel tingles down his spine because of her hot breathing.

"How was your day?" Aerith asked in a voice as if she was woken exactly at that moment.

Cloud was silent watching a cheeky expression on the cat's muzzle. The animal pretended to lick it's fur but the man was sure it watched his each move. Cloud closed his eyes tight in fear of being distracted.

"Everything's fine," the man replied parting a lock of her hair and bringing it to his face. "And I have some news for you".

Aerith lifted her head to look into his blue eyes.

"Tell me then".

He nodded slowly bending forward to her face. But the thing he was expecting wasn't destined to happen. He felt something or, rather, somebody rubbing against his leg with a loud purr. Aerith giggled and broke their embrace, taking the cat in her arms. Cloud cursed mentally. The woman put the cat's head on her shoulder as if holding a baby. The animal continued to purr while she was turning her back to Cloud and then showed its triumphant grin again.

"Stupid cat declared war," Cloud muttered under his breath clenching and unclenching his fists to reduce the tension.

"Did you say something?" his wife asked him facing him abruptly. He shook his head. "Fine. He is hungry, I think, so I'm going downstairs to cook something. Do you think he likes vegetables?.. Don't mind, we'll soon know that. When you're ready join me in the kitchen so you can tell me your news.

With these words she disappeared from his sight humming something.

"You won't like them," Cloud said when she couldn't hear it.

He took off his sleeveless polo-neck shirt unhitching several straps that were holding his armor and put it in a wardrobe. His job was not the safest in the world but it was giving him some feeling of freedom which he had lost after putting a ring on her finger. Frankly speaking there had been much more freedom before that delivery service opened its departments in other cities but his family life had been suffering from that: Aerith used to stay awake during the nights the other half of the bed was empty. His wife had been very touchy and vulnerable because of that but she used to try hiding that inside herself. But after the company had enlarged everything turned out to be normal.

Washing his face with cold water and changing the pants into his domestic ones he finally decided to go downstairs. He was met with another shocking scene. Aerith was sending pieces of cut fish right into the cat's mouth with a blissful expression on her face. The animal was licking its lips after eating each piece. Something inside Cloud started to boil. He got used to a fact that she could look only at him with that eyes.

He coughed loudly, making the woman pay her attention to him, and sat on a chair near her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked playing with his hair on the back of his head with her free hand without taking eyes off of the cat. Cloud closed his eyes feeling tingles down his spine again.

"I'm taking part in a motorcycle racing competition," he blurted out the first thing that was on his mind. The thing he was going to tell her but in a bit another way.

Cloud heard a piece of fish falling on the table.

* * *

_His little soles made deep footprints on the ground but he tried to pretend he didn't notice that. He had his mother's errand and he had to accomplish it. The thunder burst somewhere behind his back and the rain began to pour with a new strength making his humid hair adhere to his face. He held several coins in one hand and a package of milk in another firmer. _

_He stopped at an enormous pool and looked at his reflection. There was ruddiness on his thin cheeks and seeing it made Cloud smile. He sat on the ground at took his boots off. Feeling the cold in his feet he started to run around the pool to get warm, putting a package aside before that. The rain was beating down on his face but it was only making him feel better. Cloud looked at his reflection again. The ruddiness became brighter and more visible. _

_But he didn't have a lot of time to play. His mother was waiting for him at home: she needed the milk to make a pie which both Cloud and his father loved so much. The boy was glad that his mother finally agreed to bake it. _

_Cloud plunged his feet into the water by turns to wash away some mud and then put on his boots. Taking the package he decided to have a look at his favorite place: a little glade on a rock not far away from his house. He liked to sit there for hours watching the landscapes that were opening up and dreaming about something. _

_  
He was nearly at the glade but suddenly the boy heard unfamiliar voices. _

"_Watch me. I'll throw this stone as far as that rock," some definitely boy's voice said in a soft but a bit conceited tone._

_Cloud was willing to know who had found his secret place. If it was any other day he would just go away, but maybe that feeling of the rain of his face was encouraging him. That was why without hesitating he made the rest of his way to the glade to see a boy standing on an edge of that rock. He had the same spiky hair as Cloud, thought it was black, and the same deep blue eyes. At first Cloud thought he was looking at an older self with another color of hair. But then something in that boy's features made this idea disappear. _

"_Eh?... Who are you!" The stranger asked suspiciously, stepping aside from the cliff. _

"_Zack, that's not the way to ask a person's name!" Suddenly Cloud noticed a girl, the one that Zack was addressing to when he was going to throw that stone. She was as wet as both boys. Her long chestnut hair was hanging freely, big eyes were watching Cloud with interest, a seedy pink dress had the prints of the ground on it. "What is your name? I'm Aerith"._

_She extended her hand and he shook it uncertainly._

"_Cloud", he informed with a short nod being surprised with a fact that her hand was warm in such weather._

_Zack sighed with a smile and approached the boy. _

"_Sorry for snapping at you. My name…"_

_But Cloud wasn't able to hear his name from his mouth. The boy felt the world around him dissolving as if somebody had turned off the sound, as if he had been launched as a top. He began to shake, then tried to stand still but failed. It seemed to him that "somebody" was playing with a control console of that world. The only thing he managed to hear was a sudden: _

"_Aerith!"_

_And then it was dark. _

* * *

Read and review, as always! Hope you liked it. 


	3. Mutual Understanding

Phew, the next chapter is ready. I know it's kinda short but it is important for understanding some past and future events. Enjoy!  
**AerithRosey:**hope thisonewill make that episode clear for you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.**

* * *

****Mutual Understanding or Meet a new 'resident', Spikey!**

Actually, there was not a lot of space that separated them but after all it could have been enough for breathing normally. But for Cloud it wasn't. On the contrary, it was too damn hot for him so he was gulping for air like if he was in a desert. He put a newspaper aside, on another half of a sofa he was sitting on and dared to look at his wife intently.

"What?" she asked placing her cup of tea on her knee from what he could tell it was rather cold.  
"Come on, I promise you I'll be okay" Cloud said feeling a bit irritated. Her stubborn silence for the last two days was driving him crazy. Well, maybe not that crazy to show this but he wanted to be greeted with a warm embrace in their bed but what was he getting recently? Only hearing her steady breathing and seeing her slender figure covered with _her own_ thin blanket.

"I know that you're not just staking your life on that competition but…" she fell silent looking for suitable words. "But we're a family now."

Her eyes were compassionate even if she didn't want that. He turned his head away not being able to stand her gaze.

"You should have thought about the way I would react or… or at least ask me for suggestion…you know I'll... it's not that easy… I just can't find the words to explain that," she ended with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Cloud couldn't find what to say. He also didn't have words to say everything as it was to his wife. The whole situation was going out of control since it was quiet hard for the man to imagine her future actions. Would she continue to be angry for him or would she understand and accept the fact? He wasn't sure but hoped for the latter.

"Fine," Aerith said making a deep breath. "Why are you going to take part in that?"

Cloud hesitated to tell the truth but sooner or later she would know it.

"I was nominated for this by our department. It's no big deal," he replied calmly though there was a tornado raging throughout his head.

Aerith frowned and rubbed her chin. When she was about to answer for that he added:

"Listen, I'm the youngest there. And without any overstatement one of the best but they don't see that. This is my chance to show I'm not a greenhorn. They gave me it and I don't want to lose."

Well, he couldn't have told it better. She became silent for a time that seemed like eternity, her gaze unfocused. Then she shook her head and took a sip of the cold tea.

"Is it really _that_ important for you?" she asked and after receiving a deep nod as his answer continued. "Then I'll accept it. What is important for you is important for me."

Cloud responded with a weak smile. He stood up and took her cup.

"Do you want me to make you another one? I know not by hearsay that it's not very tasty when it's cold."

Aerith flashed him one of her trade smiles and nodded.

"I'll repay you in my own way if you make it. You know what I'm talking about."

The man was actually going to walk to the kitchen but suddenly a phone rang. Aerith turned in her armchair and took the receiver. Cloud watched her frowning then saying series of quick 'Aha's and then hanging the receiver. She sat into her previous pose as if nothing happened.

"So?" Cloud asked impatiently.

"What do you mean?... Ah, that! That was Cid. He called to say that he'll bring me a computer soon."

"It's good to learn news at the last moment," Cloud said with a note of discontent in his voice.

"Honey, think of yourself in the first place."

The man frowned.

"Anyway, I asked Cid to bring a computer so I could do some of my job at home. You know I don't like to work late hours at the office so I can do it here. There are a lot of orphans recently. You do understand that, right? And it's much easier to sort all the cards with a cup of tea in your hand and with your legs on a table."

"I give up." Cloud said and finally walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice that freaking cat sleeping peacefully on a chair. The man scarcely defeated the urge to pour out a glass of water on the animal. And his conscience did what it could to help.

He filled the cup with water, put it into a microwave and set the time: two minutes. The man sent their stove an angry look and sighed soundlessly. Cid was the one he couldn't imagine him life without. Even if he was an incorrigible, always swearing, masterful person. He was easy to get used to.

And as if hearing his thoughts somebody rapped at the window.

"What! Were the doors outlawed?" Cloud muttered through gritted teeth. He came closer and saw, who do you think, Cid! The man was holding two huge boxes in his hands. Cloud sighed and slowly walked to the front door. When he opened it Cid was already there.

"Damn you, Strife!" Cid said instead of common 'Hello' while storming inside and almost dropped the boxes when he was putting them on the floor. "That is too goddamn heavy!"

Cloud crossed his arms on his chest with a smirk.

"Maybe you're too old for that?" he asked.

Cid quickly turned to face the younger man.

"Never. Say. That. Word. To. Me. Understood?"

"Right, right, I forgot," Cloud waved his hand at the other man and looked at the boxes curiously. "Is it there?"

Cid changed the expression on his face from angry to skeptical.

"What else can be there? Of course your freaking computer!"

"Watch your tongue, mister!" Aerith said with a happy smile on her face coming into the hall.

Cid returned the smile and came to the woman to hug her.

"Hey, sweety, how are you? Still can't understand why you married this chicken instead of me," the older man laughed. He was enjoying sometimes making fun of the younger man.

"I can't too," Aerith said between snickers.

Cloud was taken aback.

"Maybe you would stop talking as if I'm not here," he put in his comment gloomily.

"Man, your presence hinders me from flirting with your wife so would _you_ be so kind and get lost," Cid joked but unfortunately Cloud barely understood that. He twitched at the older man's words and turned his head away from them.

"Cloud, come on, that was just a joke!" Aerith said playfully, poking him arm.

"So it was just a joke!" Cid decided to show his acting skills. "Life is cruel."

Cloud shook his head then silently took the boxes and started to go upstairs.

"You should work with his sense of humor," the older man spoke in undertones. "Just for his sake."

* * *

That night when he entered their bedroom it was rather late. His muscles were aching from hours of creeping on the floor to connect all the computer cables. Thanks to Cid they made it two times. Cloud was about to start doubting in the pilot's talent for machines but fortunately it was just a mistake in a hand-book.

Cloud looked at Aerith's outstretched arms and couldn't help but smile. He climbed under _their_ blanket and felt her hands on his bare chest.

_

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around. He could recognize his small but tidy room with a comfortable soft bed. He could also feel a wet cloth on his forehead. Cloud made a try to sit up but was overtaken by the pain that rushed through his back._

"_No, darling, don't move," he heard his mother's voice somewhere at the side. "I'm glad you're awake."_

_He tried to say something but his throat hurt unbearably. Then he took ahold of it and forced out some words._

"_Mom… what happened?"_

_Cloud couldn't see that because his eyes were shut in pain but he was sure the woman was smiling. _

"_Those kids who brought you here…" she started._

"_Aerith and Zack" Cloud stated quietly._

"…_they said you had passed out. They didn't have any materia so that boy had to carry you on his back. He brought you to our neighbors and they showed them our house. So that's why you're here."_

_Cloud guessed that he was ill. Very ill. But he didn't regret about running under the rain. Finally seeing ruddiness on his always pale face had given him a feeling of joy. A feeling he missed so much._

"_Oh, and Cloud, that girl… well, you know her name, she told me to give this to you when you come to your senses."_

_The boy was hearing his mother's light steps while she was making his way to his bed. Then the woman placed something almost weightless on his palm._

"_Here you go. She said it would help you to recover. And also she said when you go out if you visit the place you've met you can find them. They'll be waiting for you. If you ask about my opinion, I think you can become friends with them. They're very nice."_

_Cloud smiled mentally. Somehow he was amazed they didn't leave him there. But if he faced the girl at that moment he wouldn't be. It was written on her face that she couldn't leave a person lying on the ground._

_The boy clutched the thing his mother gave him but then quickly unclenched his fist. It was delicate and fragile. And when its scent reached his nose he was sure. Aerith gave him a flower. _

"_You had a high temperature when they brought you here but now I've used some materia. It should be better, right?"_

_Cloud moaned, trying to bring his hand to his face to take away the cloth. It was sill too hard for him to move._

"_Don't," the woman said noticing his attempt. "You'll have to stay like that for two or three days, mister. And don't think I forget about how exactly you've caught that!"_

_He wasn't even hoping for avoiding a punishment. After all, his life wasn't a fairy-tale. _

"_Sweety, that boy told me you're too light for your age. I have two versions. One of them is that he's very strong. He can make a good career at SOLDIER then. The other is that he's right. I'm sorry for never noticing that," she ended sadly. "I think I should free your father's memory and continue living for your sake…"_

"_But you said that he can come back!" Cloud snapped. "So why give up hope then?"_

_It was difficult to speak lying on the bed with his face covered by the cloth but his mother's words touched him on the raw._

"_That's not what I mean," she replied. "You have to understand that sometimes everything goes the way we don't want it to go…"_

"_I don't care. I want dad back."_

_Cloud heard the woman sigh and then walk to a doorway. Her slow steps echoed in his head, making him want to be deaf._

"_You'll understand soon. Have a sleep now," with these words she left the room._

_The boy swallowed the tears that were coming dangerously close to his eyes. He got used not to cry._

_In his attempts he fell asleep. His dreams were colorful, fabulous…_

_And he was in a field of flowers.

* * *

_

Don't forget to leave a review! ;) 


	4. Lurking Browser

Yay, another one is ready. I was waiting for this site to work again so... Just read and review, guys! Hope you will like this one.  
Be careful with the rating when you're warned about it! ;)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. What a common phrase...**

* * *

Lurking Browser or Because 'I wuz lyke OMG & no wai' means a lot**

"So it was when I actually wanted to use Silence materia on her though I doubted it would help. Even yawning didn't help! I was giving myself up to despair when you suddenly called. And then I realized that someone up there loves me dearly," a black and spiky haired man with deep blue eyes was trying to explain to Cloud while the blond was giving his cup of coffee a stir slowly.

"Right, I understand, but please tell me one thing. Why are we still sitting in this café!"

Really, they have been sitting there for long one hour that seemed much longer than it was for Cloud. He was already tired with drinking coffee while his best friend was telling him a miraculous (in the other man's opinion) story about going on a date with a regular woman. Cloud looked forward to come home at last but his friend wasn't giving up.

"Oh come on, you go out so seldom…"

"I work outside as far as you remember," the blond inserted right away.

"Except your work of course. You see, breathing in exhausts doesn't mean being outside," the dark-haired man said calmly. "If you want you can go home already but…"

"Fine, I'm going then," Cloud stood up quickly with a ghost of a happy smile.

The other man frowned.

"I was hoping for your conscience, actually," he informed gloomily but then changed the expression on his face to a cheerful one. "But I forgive you because I love you too much."

It made the dark-haired burst out laughing while the blond only smiled weakly.

"I hope you meant in a brotherly way," Cloud decided to make sure of that.

"It was not even funny."

The blond rolled his eyes.

"Guess, that's because I'm not a woman, Zacky."

Zack, in his turn, crossed the arms on his chest and looked away.

"Nope. Even if you were a woman, I wouldn't even lay my eyes on you. You're too ugly."

Cloud put a handful of gils on the table and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow. Don't forget about our training!" he said with a wave of his hand.

When the man was taking his boots off he felt rather tired. His day was not very busy but he never considered the trips to Junon were never safe. There were always many monsters that needed to be dealt with on the road. Actually, it was not hard for Cloud to do that but it usually took time and money.

He scanned the hall and noticed the cat watching him curiously. Cloud sighed and decided to pretend being oblivious to the animal's presence but it outran him and dashed upstairs. The man shook his head and slowly followed it. It took him only a few moments to realize that his wife was working at the computer in an only empty room in their house. He pushed a door that led there and saw her like she had previously described: with a cup of hot tea in her hands and with her legs on a table.

"Napster, is that you?" she asked loudly not taking her eyes off of the computer's screen.

Cloud twitched at the cat's name. It suited the animal very, very, _very _well.

"No, it's just me," he replied emotionlessly coming closer to the chair Aerith was sitting on.

The woman turned her head to face her husband and gave him a warm smile. Cloud bent his face down and she kissed him gently in the cheek placing her hand on another side of his face.

"So how are you?" she asked watching the man stretch himself.

"As usual. No monsters can beat me and all," he replied droningly. "What are you doing?"

She shifted slightly, trying to cover the screen from Cloud's suspicious gaze. It was useless. The man chuckled softly and eyed his wife quickly.

"So now you are working as a moderator of this chat, right?"

Aerith blushed furiously and turned away from him. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Nothing came. Then she laid her fingers on the keyboard again.

"Do you mind?" he asked laying his chin on her left shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"N-no," the woman answered, her eyes wide in amazement.

Cloud looked at the screen and saw a dark green inscription that said "The place where you can find your Only".

"I don't want to intrude," the man began, "but aren't you a little bit too married for this kind of stuff?"

And then he heard her giggling softly while she was clicking on something.

"That's not what you're thinking," she replied smiling. "I was just curious. After all, what if I want to form a friendship like that?"

The man remained silent. He wasn't fond of that idea.

"Wanna see my nickname?" Aerith offered, pointing at one line on the screen with her thin finger.

Cloud squinted slightly and spotted the word she offered for reading.

"'Eternity'…" he sounded thoughtfully.

"About you and me, right?" the woman asked with a joy in her voice.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a blue blinking of the chat window.

"Look, I've got a message!" Aerith clasped her hands and then rested one on the mouse and another on the keyboard.

Cloud watched attentively as she opened that window and read incoming message:

"_hi beautay what'cha doing?_"

Aerith gasped at it and then let out a chuckle.

"Funny, isn't … erm…" she made some manipulations with the windows, "…he? Look, his nickname is 'mastaofdaworld'!"

Cloud was trying to fight back the laughter that was threatening to come out while his wife watched the nickname with curiosity.

"Well, I think I should answer," she said finally and typed:

"_Nice to meet you. I've just came here so I'm acquainting with this place._"

The answer came almost immediately.

"_ha-ha so your n00b! lol and what is a pussy like ya doing here?_"

"Excuse me. A _pussy_?" Cloud asked not being able to believe what he has just read. "Listen, tell that jerk to clear off!"

"Hey, give him a chance!" the woman replied quickly turning her head at the right side her eyes still fixed on the screen. "It would be better if you tell me what 'n00b' means."

Cloud looked at the ceiling as if searching for the answer up there, then back at the screen, then nuzzled into his wife's neck and mumbled:

"I have two variants," he looked straight again and his voice became clearer at once. "Either this person denies grammar rules or I know them pretty bad. I have no clue."

Aerith closed her eyes for a second.

"Maybe I should ask him…"

"No!" he immediately cut her off and then added under her astonished look. "I mean, you don't want to sound dull, right?"

"Thanks, honey. I'm glad to know what you think about me," she said with assumed resentment.

"That's not what I have on my mind."

"I know, I know. You're forgiven," she rested her head on her husband's one and her fingers on the keyboard again. "I suppose it means that I'm new here, don't you think so? According to my previous answer."

Cloud nodded slowly, clutching both sides of her jersey ever so tightly. Aerith felt it and tensed at his sudden stir. It was not the first time he showed his emotion like that and it often ended in a way she wasn't expecting.

"_did I scare ya away with muh question?_" the screen blinked once again with a blue light.

"_No, I was just deep in my thoughts. Sorry. As for your question, I'm looking for a friend. I think it's rather interesting…_" the woman typed quickly despite the shivers that ran through her body after her husband's touch. She waited for Cloud's reaction at her words but when nothing came she let the breath come out.

It took her interlocutor about a minute to type back.

"_wow. So ya really that n00b? LOL STFU immature chick. Grow up and only zen visit this place!1!111!_"

There was an awkward silence while the woman stared at the screen with her eyes wide in shock and her mouth periodically opened. In sort: she was imitating a fish.

Cloud in his turn quickly thought out what to do. He kicked the processor "accidentally" shutting off the computer.

"Imbecile," he commented abruptly.

Aerith came to herself after his did and quickly turned to face him.

"That was incredible," she said with a grin. "Thanks."

She stood up and made him straighten but he was still holding her waist. The woman wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. He only pressed her closer acknowledging the fact he wanted to continue. She gasped for the air parting their lips, then quickly glanced down and restored her previous position.

After a few minutes the woman understood that it wouldn't be enough for him. For her. She pulled his neck down, carrying him on the floor with her…

* * *

_Cloud opened the door with a strong push and his face met the cold air. The wind played with his locks and, frankly speaking, he was enjoying that feeling. His mother was not at home so it was giving him a chance to go out finally. He made a firm step on the threshold and understood that there was no way back. He recovered very quickly and maybe it was those flower field dreams' merit. He didn't know. It was just good to finally see the street. His mother was strict when it came to his health. Cloud just couldn't figure why. He always thought he was a normal boy._

_He made his way out of the yard as fast as he could. When he closed the gates it was like a heavy stone fell off his back. He made a deep breath and headed to him no more secret place. But somehow he wasn't upset because of that. On the contrary, the boy was glad he was finally _awaited. _He was no longer alone. Or so he hoped._

_The path up the rock didn't even seem as hard as it used to be. In his then state it would be really difficult to do it. But he had important reasons to hurry up. He was afraid he might miss them._

"_Hey you there!" that cheerful boyish voice greeted him when his golden spikes have just appeared. _

_Cloud's heart jolted at Zack's words. He was greeted. Not pushed away, not called names. He was greeted friendly. That made him smile._

"_Nice to see you again," he replied timidly, being afraid to do or say something wrong._

"_Cloud!" the boy heard another familiar voice, then saw a flash of pink and felt someone's arms around his neck. "You're back!"_

_He was amazingly stunned to realize that. Her arms around his neck… A friendly hug… friendly…_

"_Aerith," he stated awkwardly, slowly resting his hands on her back. After a few seconds she broke the embrace and turned to face Zack who was smiling broadly. _

"_Remember, what we planed to do when he comes?" she asked her friend and received a deep nod. "So what are we waiting for?"_

_The black-haired boy stepped closer to Cloud and grabbed his upper arm._

"_Come with us, we want to show you something interesting," he said pulling Cloud down the rock._

"_What exactly?" the blond asked warily eyeing his companion._

"_It's a surprise, Cloud," Aerith answered instead of Zack, freeing her friend from explanations. "Just trust us. We saved investigations for the day you would come."_

_Cloud smiled mentally. He trusted them.

* * *

_

Actually, I'm not sure if there is something close to Internet in the world of FFVII but as an author of this fic I'm allowed to bring in anything I want.  
By the way, it's not some Internet users bashing at all! If they like to communicate like that they're free to do it. I was not making fun of them. It was just interesting for me to imagine the way Aerith and Cloud would react on this.  
P.S. In this chapter I have a strangefeeling that Cloud had an expirence of chatting before. I don't know why 


	5. An Ordinary Evening

I'm back with a new chapter. Tried to make it funny this time. And our favorite ninja appears! Cheers for Yuffie!  
_Princess of the Knight:_ maybe you can because Cloud is an awesome, professional computer kicker ;) After all, he had the best teacher in the world - me.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
**

* * *

**

**An Ordinary Evening or Isn't it easier just to use that damn dictionary!**

"Huh? Yuffie, there's no such word! As if you don't know how it's written!" Aerith stated discontentedly rubbing her wrist slowly.

"Yeah, you stupid brat, read the books more often than once in your lifetime…" Cid added with a smug grin on his face enjoying the sight of that annoying girl being caught.

"Oh, grandpa, you're sooo caring!" Yuffie snapped angrily.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Come on, that's just a game," Cloud tried to calm them down while staring at his tiles thoughtfully. His gaze fixed on three of them and then shifted for a second on his wife. "So, Yuffie, remove that disgrace from the board and just exchange your tiles."

"What a smart ass we have here!" the notorious girl hissed, shoving her tiles aside.

"Watch your tongue, you, little stinker…"

"Cid, you are charged for the score or what?" Aerith cut him off, placing all her seven tiles on the board, making a new word 'cableway', and smiled proudly. "50 points."

"No way," Cloud spoke quietly. "I was going to use that letter!"

"Too late, darling."

"Fine! Then it's my turn," he looked at Yuffie, who was fumbling about in the bag with tiles for the new ones. "Hey, hurry up. We don't want to play all evening."

The girl stuck out her tongue and quickly grabbed seven tiles. She frowned but then at once her lips broke into a smile. Cloud ignored that and placed three tiles on the board.

"'Cave'," Aerith read and glanced at her husband. "Nice move. Now you blocked that part of the board. It was rather promising. And the letter 'V' gives you decent points."

"Actually, that was my job, but who cares, after all?" Cid pointed out, pretending to be resentful. Everyone just stared at him waiting the man to continue. "Fine, that spiky ass gets… 8 points."

He noted his words and looked at Yuffie.

"So, since our dear host destroyed my plans for that part of the board," with these words she death glared at the blond, "I'll make another move."

Yuffie put her tiles on the board making another word: 'value', using the 'V' Cloud had put earlier.

"The brat receives 4 points. So-so," Cid commented, making another note.

"Who asked for your estimation?" Yuffie remarked gloomily, taking new tiles out of the bag.

The man didn't reply on that but frowned slightly.

"My turn!" Aerith said acting like nothing had happened. She studied her tiles for a while then took only two and placed them on the board. "There. 'Rat'."

"What's wrong? Ran out of luck?" the younger girl asked, trying to hide her grin.

Aerith was silent but watched Cloud intently.

"Where is our food?" he stood up heading to the phone.

"Let's wait a bit more," his wife prevented him from calling that service. "Maybe some problems on the road."

Cloud shrugged.

"But I'm hungry."

"And you're lazy to wash the dishes. Not to mention it was your idea to order food to our house."

Cid and Yuffie watched the couple talking with indifference. They were used to see conversations like that.

"And Yuffie, gimme my materia back!" Cloud demanded. "I saw you."

The young girl sighed and took the orb out of her pocket. When she was about to give it to its owner, she suddenly jumped off the couch, grabbed Cloud by the neck with her left arm and brought the materia up to his hair.

"Nobody move or I'll burn that locks! Fire materia I've got here," she said boastfully eyeing the rest of the company. Cid watched the girl in disbelief, Aerith held that expression too for the first moments but then she laughed loudly.

Cloud started to kick in her grip caring about his hair's safety.

"H-hey, let go of me!" he required angrily.

"Really, Yuffie," Aerith chuckled. "I love that locks, give me more years to admire them."

The girl grinned broadly and nodded, releasing the man.

"Only because _Aerith_ asked me," she said and threw the orb to Cloud. "Take care of it."

Cloud caught the materia and put it into his pocket.

"I think I should get rid of it," he muttered. "Brings too many troubles."

Aerith nodded silently in agreement. Her thoughts quickly shifted to the infamous events in her kitchen.

Suddenly the phone rang. The woman, who was the closest to it, looked at the display.

"It's Zack. Cloud, I think you should take the phone. He calls me seldom."

"Just turn on the loud-speaker."

She did what he had said and Cloud spoke.

"Hey there."

"Hey, pal. I've got some fresh news about that competition thing. You know, that man who repairs motorcycles, the one you hired to change the tyres, said me yesterday that Number 13 is taking part too. Not sure if you know him but…"

Oh yes, Cloud knew him. And that was why he immediately froze when his friend mentioned that guy. He hoped Zack wouldn't start explaining.

"… he's the one who always plays dirty games. Do you remember about that case in Junon? I'm sure those two motorbikes crashed because of him. Be on the alert of that blackguard, okay?"

Cloud could feel his wife stare at him with her eyes widely opened. His own heart started to beat fast.

"Zack, you know what?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

_

* * *

Eleven-years-old Cloud watched as his friend threw the stone in parallel with the water. It touched the smooth surface of the river four times and then sank. Zack turned his face to Cloud and eyed him carefully._

"_I'm leaving today and she makes us waste these precious hours, don't you think so?"_

_Cloud nodded but completely opposite thoughts were spinning on his mind._

"_Maybe she's gotten into a trouble?" he spoke them out loud. "It's so out of character for her to be late."_

_Zack shook his head and returned to his previous occupation namely cleaning the coast line from the stones. Cloud sighed. His suspicions only grew with any minute. On the one hand his best friend was leaving home for the next three weeks. On the other he wanted to see what surprise Aerith was talking about. But she was late. And it was very strange._

"_I wanted to say goodbye," the black-haired boy suddenly said. "But I guess, I don't have enough time for that. I'm not sure if I will return here."_

_Cloud froze._

"_What do you mean?" he found himself able to speak. It wasn't usual for Zack to talk in that sad voice. "How come you don't know?"_

"_Listen, I just don't know and that's it."_

_They both fell silent. That silence was eating Cloud from inside. Zack couldn't just leave and never return back! Friends must be together forever. That's what friendship for, after all…_

"_I'm sorry, Zack," Aerith appeared from nowhere, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. He turned his face away from her. "I don't want you to leave."_

"_No one wants," Cloud said in a muffled voice, his head bowed down._

"_Boys, cheer up, I have a surprise for you," she tried to force a smile._

"_Yeah, we know," Cloud replied hurrying her up with his words. "What is it?"_

_She said nothing but took them both by their hands and started to pull somewhere away from the river, most probably to the town. But they were not sure. Cloud and Zack gave her freedom to lead them sometimes exchanging uncomprehending glances with each other. _

_When she stopped they were finally able to examine the situation. They were standing near an old tumbledown house. The gates in front of it were damaged and were hanging on the hinges. It seemed they could fall to pieces from one touch._

"_So," Cloud gulped, "you want us to enter this house?"_

"_Exactly," the girl answered with a smirk pushing the boys in front of her in their backs. They obeyed_ _reluctantly._

_It was all dark and dampy inside. The walls, colored in dark-grey, had water stains on them. Therefore Cloud could say this building was desolated long time ago. But he was so mistaken…_

"_This way," Aerith said with confidence making them turn left to enter the small room. Boys gasped at once. There was an old woman in her mid-seventies. Her gray hair was tied in a knot and she wore a long black robe. She was turned with her back to the visitors but they were sure she knew about their presence._

"_Um, I'm back," Aerith said with a note of fear in her voice. For the first seconds it seemed that the woman didn't even hear the girl calling her. But then she sighed and said:_

"_Leave me with the black-haired."_

_The girl nodded and pulled Cloud out followed by Zack's shocked gaze._

"_Aerith, are you sure it's right to leave him with that woman alone?" the blond asked staring at the closed door when there were already in the corridor. _

"_Absolutely. She is the best fortune-teller in the whole world!"_

_They stood there for a minute or so and then the door opened and Zack came out. Much to Cloud's astonishment he wore a wide smile on his face._

"_Amazing…" the black-haired boy said. Aerith chuckled. "She said to ask you in, Cloud."_

_The blond shivered but a bit of his fear disappeared when he saw Zack's face. He took a deep breath and walked in. The door closed behind him, making him jump. The woman still stood with her back to Cloud._

"_Wait," she said and her voice sounded distant. After some seconds she continued. "Aerith's favorite color is green. Remember that for all your life."_

"_What?" Cloud asked in disbelief. It couldn't be a fortune for him!_

"_Her favorite color is green," the woman repeated patiently. "Note it in that spiky head of yours."_

_The boy nodded though she couldn't see it and quickly left the room. His friends were waiting for him there and Zack still held that smile on his face. Aerith studied Cloud's thoughtful expression._

"_Is there something wrong?" she asked._

"_No. It's fine," the blond said, turning his face away._

"_Guys," Zack began turning their attention to him. "You're the best friends a chap like me can have."

* * *

_

Phew, done. Just wanted to add one thing: I felt bad for Zack when Cloud spoke to him... let's say in that way, so he got a touching (I at least hope so) scene.

Reviews are welcomed!


	6. Safety is above all 'Part 1'

I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers and to those people that have this story in their favorites and alerts. It really stimulates me. And also sorry for the long update. I was dealing with the ending of this school year.  
**Disclaimer:** all characters and the world of FFVII are SE's property.  
A/n: lines in _italics_ are Cloud's lines by the phone (except the second part of the story, of course).

**

* * *

**

**Safety is above all (Part 1)or Not only Cid can say embarrassing things**

"Aerith, you sure you are fine?" Yuffie asked loudly in a worried tone rummaging in the fridge they had filled up before. She shook her head and closed the door.

"You didn't answer my question," the girl pointed out coming into the living room only to see Aerith lying on the couch with her one hand on her stomach and the other on her eyes.

"As you see," the woman said and groaned shortly after that.

Yuffie took a bottle of water and made a sip sitting down on one of the armchairs. She studied her friend for a while and then quickly stood up.

"I know!" she began. "We must call a doctor."

The girl rushed at the phone but Aerith grabbed her by the knee and pushed slightly in the direction of the armchair.

"No, Yuffie," she said quietly but firmly. "There's no need to call a doctor only because I feel sick."

"Actually, there was no need to eat so much chocolate to calm down after those news about Blondie. If you believe in him everything will be fine," the girl took a firm stand and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Honey, sometimes belief isn't enough…" Aerith said weakly.

Yuffie chuckled.

"So I was right about chocolate!"

The woman quickly sat up and glared at the girl.

"Look what you've done to a sick lady," she said and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "No, it's not chocolate…"

"Wanna something salty then?"

"YUFFIE!"

"What? I can't help being so smart, ya know."

"That's not what you're thinking about," Aerith hurried to insert and her hand slid down to cover her cheeks. Well, to cover her blush, actually. Aerith hoped Yuffie wouldn't notice it due to the woman's sickness.

"You mean you and Blondie don't…"

"Enough already," Aerith cut her off. "I don't want to discuss my private life. At least now."

Yuffie whined but obeyed and stopped to ask questions. Actually, only about _that_. The girl sat down on the armchair and took the newspaper that was lying near it. She looked at the first page and sighed.

"Is there something new?" Aerith asked.

"No," the girl replied shortly. Then she thought for a while and added. "I apologize for my answer and hope it doesn't touch on your private life."

Aerith ignored the venomous comment as she felt her head spinning. It seemed that if she dared to say a word her innards would almost jump out of her.

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. The woman waved her hand to Yuffie asking her to take it. The girl snorted but took the phone. The screen showed it was Cloud.

"Hi, sweety," she greeted.

_"Hi… Yuffie? What are you doing with Aerith's phone? Is she alright?"_

"Of course not. I've knocked her out to steal her phone and proclaim my never dying love to you," she finished and felt Aerith kicking her hip. She turned to face the woman and noticed her barely fighting back laughter. Yuffie wondered what had happened to her sickness.

_"I'm not kidding, brat. Is she alright?"_ he sounded pretty pissed off and at the same time equally concerned.

"Well, Mr. Serious, according to her limp form on the couch I can say that something is wrong but according to her energetic gestures I can say she doesn't want you to worry," at these words Aerith slapped her forehead but lay down again. Nevertheless, Yuffie continued. "So it's up to you to decide what to think, sweety."

_"Damn,"_ for some moments he was silent. _"Damn, damn, damn!.. Tell her I'm terribly sorry but I have to do one more delivery. Tell her I'll be at home as soon as I can. Tell her I… Don't mind…"_

"You're wasting my time, sweety. True Ninja's time cost a lot, for your information."

_"Go to hell, Yuffie. But before that deliver my messages to Aerith, please. And _then_ go to hell."_

"Of course, sweety."

_"And don't call me…"_

Yuffie clicked the "Off" button and put the cell phone on its previous place.

"That was your sweetheart," Yuffie announced gloomily.

"And he asked you to stop calling him 'sweetie'?" Aerith finished and a weak smile started to play on her lips.

"Yeah," Yuffie waved that off and continued. "She asked me to tell you that he is terribly sorry and he has to do one more delivery and he will be at home as soon as he can and he.."

The girl stopped. Aerith opened her eyes to look at her but Yuffie was still keeping silence.

"And he…" she tried to help.

"He didn't finish," Yuffie looked at her friend's disappointed face and hurried to continue. "Don't mind that. Probably nothing important. You know him so there're no reasons to worry."

"Only because I know him…" Aerith whispered so quietly that Yuffie couldn't hear her.

"Now look at the clock!" the girl suddenly said with some assumed cheerfulness. "Cid promised to give me a lift to Kalm so I need to go. I have some business there."

"Like stealing Materia?" Aerith asked with a chuckle.

"You know I'm out of that," Yuffie pretended to be hurt. Despite that she took her weapon that had been lying on the floor since the time she had come. "Will you be okay without me?"

"If you have things to do then go. Anything can be good if choosing between it and looking after a sick annoying woman," Aerith laughed. "Cloud promised to be back soon. So don't worry."

Yuffie nodded and waved her a quick goodbye. She stopped at the door and took the key to it out of her pocket. The girl stepped out of the house and closed it from the outside.

-----

Aerith woke up from a sudden noise. Her head stopped to ache and the sickness disappeared but she still felt somewhat dizzy. She decided to ignore that and go to check who or what was the reason of that noise.

Her bare feet silently touched the floor as she maid her way to the kitchen.

"Cloud, is that you?" she asked loudly even though she was sure if her husband came home he would have woken her up.

The noise stopped and that made the woman feel uncomfortable. Whoever that was he or she didn't want to be caught.

"Yuffie? Cid?" she named the only two persons that had the keys from their house except Cloud and Aerith. "Napster?"

The woman couldn't explain why she had called the cat but the noise repeated and it was coming from the upstairs. She walked to the stairs, put her hand on the railing and started to go up slowly.

When she reached the second floor her heart was already beating fast. She looked at her watches – it was nine o'clock in the evening. She shook her head, darkness and emptiness of a house were never good signs. The woman slowly opened the nearest door which happened to be the door to their bedroom. The noise was coming right from the wardrobe.

"Is anybody here?" she asked warily and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She slowly walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Oh, Napster, so it _is_ you," she smiled in relief and took the cats in her arms. The animal wasn't going to accept that so easily. It tried to escape her embrace with loud meowing.

"H-hey, what happened to you?" she cried when the animal painfully scratched her shoulder and jumped over it.

"I happened," said a gruff voice right near her ear.

She gasped but didn't have enough time to scream. The owner of that voice pressed his one hand to her mouth and the other, with a knife in it, to her neck. The coldness of the blade sent shivers down her spine. Aerith tried to kick but the man pressed the knife harder to her throat.

"You still want to resist?" he asked and as his breath reached her skin the woman closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Good girl then."

His hand that was pressed to her mouth suddenly started to slid down though the knife at her throat deprived her of possibility to scream. The man coughed as his hand stopped at her waist and then started to travel up, this time under her shirt. Aerith felt the previous sickness coming back and tried to shake his hand off, shifting.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed venomously though she was about to start crying.

The man laughed and covered her mouth again.

"Such a waste, dolly," he said and took the knife away from her throat.

The woman made a deep breath but her freedom didn't last long. The man hit the back of her neck with the hilt of the knife and she fell down unconscious.

* * *

"_Read this," Cloud handed Aerith a piece of paper, turned away from her and looked out of the window of his room, his gaze stopping for a while on each passing cloud. When he counted eight of them he felt her hand on his shoulder._

"_So he signed up for Soldier…" she stated with a lot of sadness in her voice. "That's so in character for him."_

_Cloud nodded in reply even though he wasn't sure if she would see that. He had already spent some time thinking over his best friend's deed and wasn't as sad as she was. _

"_He promised to visit us," Cloud pointed out as her grip on his shoulder tightened. "You know him, he's a man of his word."_

"_I know," she said with a weak smile on the verge of tears and suddenly wrapped her arms around his body burying her face in his shirt. Cloud froze feeling her warm breath on his back and hesitated to take her hands in his but in the end he just stood there like a column. She didn't cry, no. Aerith remained in that position for a while and then let go of him._

"_Are you okay?" he asked still facing the window._

"_Why don't you just turn to see that?" the girl said playfully._

_Cloud sighed and did what she had said. Aerith looked at him with a wide smile on her face, hands behind her back and leaning forward a bit. Then her gaze fell down on the letter and her face darkened a bit._

"_Cloud, listen," she looked at him intently. "Did you read his letter to the end?"_

"_I… Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck not being sure of what to answer. "I mean, just look at the way he finishes his letters, they are always kinda strange and…"  
"No," she interrupted his futile attempts to slip out. "Did you read it to the last word?"_

_The boy brought his hand to his face in defeat and rubbed his eyes._

"_Yes."_

"_And what do you think of his proposition?" she asked._

_Cloud looked away. He was afraid of this question._

"_Listen, it's not that easy to say…" he began explaining but she quickly cut him off._

"_Yes or no? Cloud, please, be honest with me. Please," Aerith almost whispered the last word._

"_Fine," he took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes, I will sign up for Soldier too."

* * *

_

Well, I have nothing to add except this: I'm not sure about the next update but I'll try to write it as soon as I can.  
And don't forget two things: enjoy this chapter and leave a review! 


	7. Safety is above all 'Part 2'

Sorry, guys. Sorry again. I've been waiting for some inspiration for a long time. And it finally came! This chapter is kind of short -hides- but... enjoy anyway.  
By the way, there are some news I want to tell you. I have an intention to rewrite the fifth chapter of _"Forever You, Forever Us"_ so now I'm trying to to think of some changes since I'm not really satisfied with it. I apologize to Beeria, because it was her Birthday present, but I'm going to make it better so... excuse me )  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Final Fantasy VII and its heroes. They all belong to SE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Safety is above all (Part 2) or The specialists in writing the letters**

Crazy drummers, insane guitarists and a pair of very, _very_ loud flutists. That was the only way she could explain those unbearable noises in her head. The feelings were like after a flight to the space. Without the necessary trainings. In short: she was in pain.

Somebody poked her in the right arm and she groaned. As if it wasn't obvious she didn't want to be _poked_ at all. Two waves of pain ran through her body and only after that she realized it was impossible for her to move.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked quietly. Or not quietly. She couldn't tell. Her senses refused to work properly but, unfortunately, she could still feel the pain.

She moaned slightly and made an attempt to sit up.

"Slow down," somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to lay back. "I doubt you can even recognize me now…"

Okay, then she became totally confused and desperately wanted to fall asleep again, clinging to every possibility. She pressed her fingers to the both sides of her head and began to press them periodically. Slowly but surely the pain started to fade away.

"Feeling any better?" the person beside her asked and she opened her eyes in amusement.

"Cloud!" she shrieked and then immediately calmed down. "What are you… What's going on? How many hours…"

He interrupted her with a wave of his hand and stared into her green eyes.

"It's okay, got it?" and without receiving a proper answer continued. "I'm home and everything is fine. You must be very tired and shocked now, so please, do _me_ a favor and take a rest."

"What are you talking about? And why am I… Oh!" the events of the evening suddenly burst into her head making the woman clutch her husband's hand. Then she began in a soft whisper: "Cloud, it's not safe here…"

Much to her amusement he chuckled.

"I bet you don't understand what's going on and why I am so careless, right?"

She frowned in response.

"Let's just say I came in time," he couldn't hide a proud smirk. "The Shinra workers are taking care of _him_ now, so no need to worry. By the way, where is the cat? Did that bastard do something good for us and made the monster run away?"

That time it was her turn to smirk.

"I don't think so. Napster must be hiding somewhere. We should go and find him," she tried to stand up again but he didn't let her do that.

"Stop it already," he tucked up the blanket that was covering her legs and closed his eyes in annoyance. "That _thing_ will always find its way back to food."

"Don't talk about him like that!" she pretended to be offended but a smile on her face told something absolutely opposite.

"Fine, fine. But only if you have a rest," he took a glass of water and opened his palm. "Here, drink this. The doctors told me to give this to you when you wake up."

She drank the medicine without any resistance and slowly laid her head back on the pillow.

"Tell me, how was your day?" she suddenly asked when he was already sitting with her back to her, his elbow resting on his knee, and staring into the window thoughtfully. He snapped out of his state and turned his face to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so clueless," she chuckled. "If you start talking I will fall asleep faster."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, it was very tiring today. We had some insignificant deliveries but, you know how it always happens, they take a lot of time actually and… Hey, you're not paying…"

Her slow breath made his face soften. The man caressed her cheek with his ungloved hand and removed a lock of her brown hair from her face. She really looked peacefully when she was seeping.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up, outstretching himself. Sitting on the couch for four hours was much more tiring than riding a bike.

-----

"Come on, tell me. Don't make it sound like you didn't enjoy it at all."

"I'm telling you it's not even worth mentioning…"

"Oh, and you're a modest hero of the day, as far as I can see."

"Something you lack: modesty."

"Shut up. So, you just beat the crap out of that moron and left him on the floor for the Shinra men to take care of him?"

"You can say that."

"Now you made me feel upset…"

"…"

"I missed all the fun, you bully."

"To tell the truth, I _don't_ find that _funny_. My wife's life was in danger!" Cloud hissed obviously sounding pissed off.

"As if I don't know," his friend defended himself. "Fine then. I like the way this system works: you beat some random shrimps and _I_ beat _you_. So it's like I'm the winner in the end."

"Don't be so cocky," the man warned with a grin. "You're no match for me."

"Hey! I'll let you say that the day you make me run from your monstrous power. And now just stop pretending, my friend."

"I'm taking you at your word."

"Good. So how is she?"

Cloud realized that it was going to be a long conversation, so he allowed himself to sit down on the floor. His friend arched his eyebrow but then thought for a while and did the same.

"Obviously in pain but I don't think she isn't able to endure it."

"I see you're not afraid to leave her alone in the house…"

"…"

"Shouldn't you be protective now?"

"…"

"No doubts at all?.. Not even the slightest feeling of worry?"

"… I guess I need to go now," and with these words the blond stormed out of the house.

"Finally," Zack sighed. "I thought he would realize…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was fifteen and she was very lonely. There was no one to blame for that. She had always been friends with two boys and that kind of prevented her from making new contacts with the girls._

_She sighed._

_Not that she was angry. It was just that her friends could've sent her a letter. At least one letter from both of them._

_The day she came back from visiting her father, who had been working in Midgar, her wish came true. She received two small white envelopes. The girl didn't hesitate and opened the one that was lying on top._

_"_Dear Aerith,

I hope you're doing fine. Sorry for taking too long, we just couldn't find time to write you. I bet you're angry now. But before you rip this letter into pieces let me make an attempt to redeem myself.

You know I'm not the one who can write long speeches about Soldier life being hard and dangerous, but, HELL, it's true! But the hard work brings some results and I can say without false modesty that I'm doing pretty well. Yeah, you know me.

We've already been on many missions but I can't call them extra-hard or something. They were dangerous, yes, but not just extra-hard. But you can be sure we are working to the point of exhaustion during the trainings.

Write me back, please, if you feel so. I'll be waiting.

Zack_"_

_Aerith took her eyes off the letter and smiled. It felt so good reading her friend's handwriting, knowing that he had at least bothered to spare her a few minutes._

_With her heart pounding fast she took the next envelope._

_"_Hello, Aerith,

Sorry for not writing to you.

We are doing well and I like our trainings and missions very much. We've settled in Junon. You can't even believe how big this city is. But unfortunately we have no time for sightseeing.

I hope you will have a chance to come here some day.

How are you? What about your parents?

Cloud_"_

_She stared at the letter for a _long_ time. The girl even turned the paper over to check if there was something on the other side._

_Nothing._

_"That's it?" she wondered aloud. "...Cloud Strife, you're SO dead…"_


End file.
